


Old School Style Tattoos

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Derek With Cats, Familiars, First Kiss, Hale Pack, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, McCall Pack, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nice Jackson, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stiles with cats, Stiles-centric, Tattoos, soul mate alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks it's indigestion.</p><p><em>It's not</em>. No, he just happens to be one of the rare few supernatural creatures with a soul mate, and he just got his soul mate mark, aka, a <em>tattoo</em>. On his <em>sternum</em>. Safe to say it hurt.</p><p>Oh yeah, surprise! He's also an <em>Earth Mage</em>, whatever the hell that means.</p><p>He also just adopted a kitten? Because it's his familiar? Because this week hasn't been weird enough already.</p><p>Oh and to make it worse, his soul mate? Yeah the person that he's destined to be with, <em>isn't</em> Derek.</p><p><em>Right</em>..?</p><p>Anyways, he's had a pretty shit week.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Turns out Derek has too.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles.

It started with curly fries. 

Actually that’s not true. It started when Scott got bitten by Petey a good ol’ few years ago. 

But this particular issue, Stiles likes to blame, on _curly fries_. 

It was the Summer holidays before he was set to start college – NYU, double major in History and Classic Literature with a side serving of Mythical Studies – and he and Scott had gone down to Ruth’s diner to get cheeseburgers and curly fries with chocolate milkshakes. 

Everything had been going fine until he started to get a pain in his chest, presuming it to just be indigestion, he ignored and kept eating at a rate of knots. 

They continued on with their conversation of sorting everyone in the pack into different Hogwarts houses and then went on their merry way to go home and play video games before the pack meeting (pizza and horror movies) that night. 

His indigestion had gotten worse, but considering the pain was moving further down his chest, around his sternum area, he didn’t worry. 

He should have worried. 

The entire drive to the loft – now renovated – was uncomfortable as the pain seemed to be changing from the weird indigestion feeling to just straight up aching. 

“Stiles are you okay, you smell kinda in pain?” Isaac asked literally as he walked through the door. 

“Just indigestion buddy, might have eaten some curly fries a little too enthusiastically.” He replied. 

He didn’t notice Scott’s confused face, that had been over five hours ago. 

Erica had drained away the pain he was feeling and everything was fine until his second slice of pizza. 

They were half way through Dead Silence, one of the scariest horror movies they had watched to date, when Stiles got a wave of pain so bad that he ran to the bathroom and threw up. 

He really should have realised there was something more going on, but never mind. 

“Stiles are you okay?” Cora asked. 

He was going to reply but he threw up again, _twice._

Feeling too nauseous to notice he was still in horrific amounts of pain, “I think I have food poising” he eventually got out. 

He threw up once more, this time with Cora leeching his pain before Scott drove him home. He downed two Panadol and passed out on his bed, hoping he would feel better in the morning, at which point he was planning to go into Ruth’s and complain. 

His morning didn’t go to plan. 

He woke up, no longer feeling sick but with a dull ache still in his chest. 

He got in the shower, not thinking to look down, and really only needing a quick scrub, he had a short shower and was out in about five minutes. 

And then he saw his reflection. 

There, smack bang across his sternum, was a tattoo. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

***

“Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic, this is Alan how my I help you?” 

“Deaton, my man, holla, hi, hey so, say hypothetically that over the course of, let’s say a day, a tattoo were to appear on a person’s body in bouts of excruciating vomit inducing pain, hypothetically, you wouldn’t happen to know what caused that would you? Like at all? _Maybe? Hypothetically._ ” Yeah, he was panicking. 

“Hello Stiles, maybe you should come down to the clinic, yes?” Deaton replied. 

“Sure thing, I’ll be there in twenty.” And with that, Stiles hung up, chucked some clothes on, ran down to his car, and drove the fuck to Deaton. 

***

“Ah! Derek! Hey man, ha so funny to see you here, yeah aha I’m just gonna go inside, kay, _bye_.” 

“Right, yep. _Bye_.” Derek replied. 

So running, literally into Derek may or may not have been the plan when running into the clinic. 

Stiles really should have guessed something was up with how extra awkward and blunt Derek had been, but when they ran into each other, literally, Derek had pressed into the tattoo, so all of Stiles’ energy was going into not wincing. 

His life would have been nine times easier in the following week if he had noticed Derek wincing too. 

***

“Shirt off.” 

“Well hello to you to Deaton.” Stiles replied, when Deaton just gave him a blank stare, he took his shirt off. 

“Sit up here please, Stiles.” Deaton instructed. 

He got up on the table next to the box of kittens that Stiles had been coming to visit for the past few weeks, why? Because cuteness overload that’s why. 

“There’s only two left.” Stiles commented. 

“Yes.” Deaton said as he turned back to face him, holding a bunch of different tubes and jars and… cling wrap. 

“The other three were adopted by Mrs Clyde’s three children yesterday afternoon. When did you start experiencing the pain?” Deaton asked. 

Stiles was too busy playing with the runt of the litter, a little grey speckled ball of fluff with green eyes. 

“ _Stiles_!?” Deaton said. 

“Hm, what? _Sorry_.” Stiles said. 

“I asked when the pain started.” Deaton asked. 

“Oh, uh, around lunchtime yesterday.” Stiles explained. 

“And let me guess, it felt like indigestion.” Deaton commented. 

“ _Yeah_.” 

“Well Mr Stilinski, it would appear you are one of the few supernatural beings in the world that has a soul mate.” 

_Wait what_. 

The hell was he supposed to focus on, supernatural being, soul mate, or the stupidly adorable kitten currently climbing up his arm. 

“ _Um._ ” Yeah, he was brain dead. 

“There is a very rare occurrence in the supernatural world, where, due to, most commonly, an emotional revelation or situation, two soulmates will have a mark appear on their bodies. Throughout history this has changed, ranging from wedding rings appearing on fingers, tribal markings, and nowadays, tattoos. 

You should be able to figure out yours due to the relation of the tattoo.” Deaton explained. 

“ _Meaning_?” Stiles asked. 

“Well your tattoo is of a wolf Stiles, so either you have an inclination to animals-”

“ _Ew_ ” 

“-or, they are a werewolf, shouldn’t be too hard for you to track them down, if need be just contact the alphas around the world and ask if they, or any of their pack have had a soul mate tattoo appear recently.” Deaton explained. 

“Most likely though, they would be in the area.” Deaton smirked. 

Stiles felt like he was missing something. 

“Okay so now would you like to explain the whole _supernatural thing_ or _nah_?” Stiles snapped, it’s safe to say his mood was getting progressively worse. 

“I believed you to be a spark, but in recent months I’ve had an inkling that you may be more than that. Not necessarily a witch but not a druid nor a spark, a happy middle ground if you will. You’ll need a familiar much like a witch, and you can choose a side in every battle, much like a spark, you also have the deeply rooted connection the earth and the elements like a druid.” Deaton explained as he began to mix together some herbs, some weird colourful powders, and what looked like Vaseline. 

“Which means _what_ exactly?” Stiles asked, honestly just wanting to go home and have a nap at this point. 

“It means you can either choose to be trained with your powers, something that I will gladly do for you, or you can let them be and only call on them in situations like at the warehouse when you needed to use the mountain ash. However you will need to have a familiar no matter what, and it appears you may have already done that.” Deaton began applying the now bright red paste to the tattoo on his sternum, although it turned clear when it touched his skin. 

It took Stiles a minute to figure out what Deaton was saying but when he heard a meow directly into his ear and claws go directly into his shoulder he had a rough idea. Looks like he now had a kitten. 

“Its okay, the runt usually doesn’t get adopted anyways.” Deaton commented, already beating Stiles to his thought process of ‘what if somebody else desperately wanted a little grey fluffy kitten’. 

“I would like to do training, _please_.” Stiles said as Deaton stuck a piece of cling wrap over the tattoo on his chest. 

“Good, we can start in a week’s time, in the mean time I’d like you to start looking for your soul mate, it’s possible that you will begin to get fatigue and illnesses if you stay apart for too long.” 

“ _Yeah okay_.” Stiles mumbled back, he knew who he wanted to be his soulmate, and he knew that’s who it wouldn’t be. 

“Now this salve that I put on will speed up the healing process and it will be good in the morning, just leave the cling wrap on it till morning and then get in the shower and wash off any excess salve and you’ll be good to go, also here is the paper work for adopting a kitten. You can have him for _free_.” Deaton passed him his t-shirt and some paperwork. 

Stiles pulled the kitten off his shoulder and put him on his lap he put his shirt on. 

“ _For free_? You sure?” Stiles asked. 

“Yes, I _fear_ what that kitten would do if I were to let you leave without him.” Deaton sounded oddly serious. 

Stiles felt like he was missing something. _Again_. 


	2. Derek.

Derek’s day was fine. 

Until it _wasn’t_. 

Peter had been pestering him about he was always alone and making offhand comments about how Derek really needed to get himself a girlfriend before he grew feral from being touch starved. 

He wasn’t even touch starved. 

But it got to him. 

He _cracked_. 

“Peter I’m _gay_ , so drop it.” He mumbled. 

He had never felt nervous in his entire life. 

Not even when his mother had caught him eating the last of her favourite chocolate. 

“Oh. Well then hurry up and get a boyfriend, I’m sure _Stiles_ would gladly volunteer.” Peter replied smugly. 

It wasn’t like Derek hadn’t thought about Stiles in that way before, or that the idea of dating Stiles didn’t cross his mind like, every single day, it’s just…

It’s just that was the first time anyone else had ever commented on it. 

He was deep in thought, thinking about how Scott would react if he were to date Stiles. Although Scott wouldn’t let anybody in on it, Derek knew that the younger wolf still didn’t trust him. 

He was very quickly brought out of his thoughts when he got an uncomfortable ache in the middle of his back, it kind of felt like indigestion. _Except it wasn’t_. 

Because he hadn’t eaten for a few hours. 

And you don’t get indigestion in your back. 

He didn’t question it though and decided to start cleaning up the loft in time for the pack to come over for a horror movie night. 

He was leaning down to pick up a blanket that had fallen of the couch when the indigestion pain became significantly worse. 

He knew that feeling. It felt like he was getting a tattoo. 

Except he certainly wasn’t, he still had his shirt on for Christ sake. 

He went upstairs and straight into the bathroom, the larger one with the two mirrors that lined up. 

It was something most people wouldn’t notice, or might even comment that there were too many mirrors for just one bathroom. But with a pack of supernatural creatures, being able to see, and ultimately clean and occasionally stitch up one’s own back, was key. 

He locked the door and immediately pulled his shirt off, prepared for bruising or maybe some kind of infection from wolfsbane poisoning, probably from Peter. 

That’s not what it was. 

It was a tattoo. 

A soul mate tattoo. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

***

“Dude, why are you pacing? And what’s wrong, you smell like anxiety, and healing. _What is your body healing Derek_?” Cora asked. 

“I’ll tell you, I just… I just need you to promise not to tell anyone okay?” Derek responded. 

“ _Okay_.” Cora replied, looking concerned. 

“Well I should probably start with, um, well, with… _I’m gay_ Cora.” He mumbled the last part, so quiet he was hoping maybe she wouldn’t hear it. 

“ _Yeah I know_ , but that still doesn’t explain why you smell like healing.” 

“Yeah well that’s- wait _what do you mean you know_?” He asked franticly. If Cora knew, how many other people knew? 

“Chill bro, me and Laura figured it out when we were kids and you would talk about boys the same way Laura did. It’s okay, I haven’t told anyone, and she never did. Now will you please tell me the actual problem?” Cora explained. 

“I have a soul mate tattoo.” Derek said. 

Cora’s eyes lit up. 

“Show me. _Now_.” 

He walked upstairs, Cora followed. He didn’t want to risk any of the pack seeing it if they came around a little bit early. 

Once they were in the bathroom he stood and faced Cora and took his tshirt off. 

Cora was clearly trying to find it but seemed unimpressed when she couldn’t see it on his chest. 

He turned around slowly. 

Cora found it very quickly, located under his triskele. She took a breath in, like she was about to say something. 

And burst out laughing. 

***

After warning Cora not to tell anyone he decided that he needed a nap before everyone rocked up. 

Crashing on one of the spare beds, he took a mental note to thank the lords that he had werewolf healing because otherwise he would be in ridiculous amounts of pain. 

See the thing is, Derek had done heaps of research on soul mates when he was young, becoming obsessed with the idea that some people had their own perfect match of a person. Always asking his mum and dad questions about it, asking Deaton, as well as his aunts and uncles. 

As a result, he is probably considered an expert on the topic as not many people bother to research it. Considering a person is more likely to win 90 million dollars in the lottery then have a marked soul mate mark. 

Plus the fact that it only shows up on supernatural creatures. 

But that means that Derek also knew that more often than not, soul mates could be born centuries apart, and as a result, never meet. Or more common, it would be a one way connection, meaning only one person would ever have a tattoo. 

Like Derek, because that’s the kind of luck he has. And he knows the person that matched his tattoo doesn’t have a tattoo and will never love him. 

***

By the time Derek woke up and went downstairs the entire pack was there. _Including Stiles_. 

He came downstairs to see Stiles snuggled up to Erica on the couch, it wouldn’t surprise him if Stiles ended up in a poly relationship with Erica and Boyd. 

Derek didn’t notice that she was just draining his pain. 

Everything was going fine until around halfway through Dead Silence, the horror movie they were watching. 

Stiles had stood up abruptly and all but sprinted to the bathroom. 

The sound of him throwing up, rather violently just reaching his ears. 

Not trusting himself to talk to Stiles, he signalled to Cora to go and make sure he was okay. 

He vaguely heard a mumbled ‘food poisoning’ from Stiles, after he had thrown up two more times. 

After about ten minutes, another round of vomit and rinse of mouth wash, Stiles came out with Cora and Scott took him home. 

The pack hung around for the rest of the movie but decided that it didn’t feel right without Stiles, and Scott. 

Isaac went to the spare room that he had practically claimed for himself, apparently he was staying the night. 

Erica and Boyd also went to their respective spare room. 

Jackson and Lydia had already fallen asleep on the couch and Cora was throwing a blanket over the two of them. 

“We really should rebuild the old house, there’s not enough room here for everyone.” Peter commented as he left to go to his apartment downtown. 

“ _He has a point_.” Cora whispered as she started walking over to the stairs. 

“And for the record Derek, you and Stiles would be good together.” She added before walking up the stairs. 

Derek settled into bed and with the return of the uncomfortable tattoo pain, decided that he was going to go see Deaton first thing in the morning to get a salve to help with the healing process. 

***

Derek made it to the clinic and the same time as Deaton. 

“Good morning Derek, I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Deaton greeted. 

“Hi Deaton, listen I need some help, I uh, well I got a soul mate tattoo last night, started appearing around lunch time, I was wondering if you could make me a salve just to help with pain?” Derek asked. 

“Of course Derek, come in.” Deaton replied. 

“I would tell you about soul mate tattoos but I have an inkling that you know more about them than I do.” Deaton commented, sounding amused. 

“Where is it?” Deaton asked as he walked through and turned on the lights, picking up the box of kittens from the ground by the heat light that they slept under. 

“On my back.” Derek replied. 

“Alright, take your shirt off and I’ll mix you up a pain and healing salve, would you be able to feed the kittens whilst I grab everything, here’s the bottle. 

I fear Stiles will be upset, three of the kittens were adopted yesterday.” Deaton commented. 

Derek took his shirt off and picked up each kitten to feed them with the bottle. 

“He’ll be fine, it’s the runt that he’s gone and gotten attached to.” Derek commented. 

Deaton’s phone had rung and he walked away to take it in his office, the only soundproof area in the clinic. Derek wondered what kind of druid business he was dealing with. 

If he were to tell the truth, he had gotten attached to the same kitten, well more like he had gotten attached to the kitten when it was in Stiles’ hands. 

“Hey Deaton, can I put a payment down on this kitten? _The runt_?” Derek asked as Deaton walked out from his office. 

“Of course, I presume so that Stiles can have it without paying for it?” Deaton asked smugly. 

“ _Yes_.” Derek replied blushing. 

“Sure thing, here is some paperwork, I’ll be sure not to tell Stiles that you paid for the little _monster_.” Deaton joked, but Derek couldn’t help but pick up in the seriousness in his voice. 

_Weird_. 

As Deaton picked up the jar of white coloured salve, Derek turned around so that Deaton had access to his tattoo. 

“ _Oh_ , I think I’m starting to understand the kitten thing now.” Deaton commented. 

Deaton had applied the salve and cling wrap and told Derek to shower the next morning, as Derek was heading out he gave the kittens a little scratch good bye on the head. 

“ _Deaton_?” 

“Yes Derek?” 

“Stiles is an Earth Mage, _isn’t he_?” Derek asked. 

“I believe so.” Deaton replied. 

With that, Derek turned around to leave. 

Unfortunately, Derek was so busy buried in his thoughts that he didn’t see, or hear, or sense Stiles getting out of his jeep and running through the clinic doors. Right as Derek was walking out of them. 

As they collided Derek’s back was pressed into the clinics doors, he couldn’t help but wince in pain. 

He noticed Stiles wince as well and he was about to apologise for smashing into him hard enough to hurt him. 

Unfortunately this got Derek thinking about different ways he could be smashing into Stiles hard. 

_Fuck his brain_. 

“Ah! Derek! Hey man, ha so funny to see you here, yeah aha I’m just gonna go inside, kay, bye.” Stiles stuttered out. 

“Right, yep. Bye.” Derek had muttered out before practically running to his car before he did anything stupid, like kiss Stiles. 


	3. Werewolves and Baseball Bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.

After he had gotten out of the shower he had really studied the tattoo. 

Really, it was beautiful. 

It was an old school style tattoo of a wolf, standing with its paws outstretched, teeth bared and snarling. Its fur rich and black, it stood out in stark contrast against Stiles’ skin. The only problem was its eyes. 

See, he knew wolves with red eyes, and wolves with yellow eyes, and even wolves with blue eyes. 

But not _green_. 

Green wasn’t even a colour eyes that wolves could have. 

He called Scott and explained the entire situation from the tattoo to the magic to the kitten that was currently curled up in a ball on his bed. 

There was already cat toys strewn across his room. He had gone down to the pet shop to buy everything after he had left the vets the day before. 

Scott had no clue who it could be, and said that he hadn’t heard of wolves with green eyes either. 

Let it be said that neither Scott nor Stiles were incredibly with it in the mornings. 

Scott had come over to look at the tattoo and play with the kitten, and to help brainstorm kitten names. 

“Dude there’s something kinda magical about this kitten. _I think_.” Scott commented as he laid on Stiles’ bed with the kitten laying on his chest. They were having a staring contest, Stiles wasn’t sure who was winning. 

“Yeah dude that’s probably because of my magic or _whatever_.” Stiles explained. 

“Oh, right, makes sense.” 

Again, they weren’t the smartest in the mornings. 

***

It’s safe to say that Stiles week sucked. 

He messaged the whole pack when Scott had come over and explained that magic and the tattoo situation, he decided to leave his precious kitten out of it. 

At least until he had a name for it. 

It’s safe to say no one had a werewolf tattoo, or an old school style tattoo, or even a magically appearing tattoo. 

But they all found the news hilarious, _especially_ Cora, because she was just mean. 

Jackson just gave him shit for it, saying he was never going to find his soul mate, which was doing _great_ things to his magic. 

At least Jackson stopped after the third city wide blackout Stiles caused. 

Erica and Isaac felt the need to flirt with him and make him as flustered and annoyed as possible. 

Allison let him vent about his magic and the bullshit that Stiles thought surrounded the whole soul mate thing, in exchange for kitten cuddles of course. 

Lydia started finding the numbers of other pack emissaries in California, so that when Stiles stopped moping about it not being Derek, he could call them and ask if any of the pack members had soul mate tattoos appear. 

Peter acted like it was the best thing in the world and Deaton was shifty, evasive and smug. 

***

It all came to a head Monday night at Ruth’s. 

Stiles had gone to the vet clinic in the morning for his kitten’s shots, and to pick up some books on control and his specific type of magic. 

By lunch time he was back at home nestled into the couch with the kitten on his lap and his father still faking that he was inconvenienced by the kitten. 

“Alright, I’m heading off to the station, be safe, don’t let that thing destroy any of the furniture, same goes to you.” His dad said. 

“Ha ha very funny, stay safe at work, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles said, fist bumping his dad as he walked past to leave. 

He had spent the day reading about control and had managed to change his eyes from brown, to fully white, pupils included, and back to his normal when Erica texted him saying that the Hale pack, Hale’s not included, were going to dinner at Ruth’s diner. 

So he sat there, with Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac, and ordered a chocolate milkshake, a cheeseburger and curly fries. 

He couldn’t help but get a sense of _Deja vu_. 

They were talking about their weeks, and flirting with Stiles, and giving Stiles shit, and coming up with obscene theories when Boyd had ask if Scott was offended that he had told Derek about the tattoo first. 

“Derek doesn’t know about the tattoo, I haven’t told him yet.” Stiles said, rather confused. 

“Oh, I just thought, because Derek came back from Deaton’s kinda smelling like you, I figured you had bumped into each other and you had told him.” Boyd Explained. 

“No. Well I mean _yes_ we did bump into each other, but he doesn’t know about the tattoo, unless someone has told him, I didn’t want to, I know Scott is still kinda iffy around him.” Stiles said. 

“Hey, what was Derek doing there anyways? There isn’t some new big bad that I have to worry about is there?” Stiles asked. 

“No, he said something about a salve or something, I’m not too sure, I was the only one awake but I hadn’t even had coffee yet so…” Jackson said. 

The conversation moved on, but no one really seemed to notice Stiles lack of input. 

_Salve_. 

Derek had gone to get salve. 

_Maybe_ ….

No, he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. 

Although that would explain Cora’s weird attitude, and why Deaton was being extra annoying. 

“Hey I’ll see you guys tomorrow, I might as well go and see if Derek knows anything about the soul mate tattoos.” Stiles said as he stood up. 

After a chorus of ‘okays’, ‘good byes’ and hugs he was in the jeep and driving up to the loft. 

***

As Stiles was driving into hearing range, he started hoping, hell, believing that Derek wouldn’t hear him, or smell him, or sense him. 

Apparently it had worked the morning going into the vet clinic, when all Stiles wanted to be was invisible, so why couldn’t it work now? 

_It worked_. 

Stiles opened the door as slowly as he could and found Derek doing sit-ups with his back to the door. 

Every time he went back, Stiles could see his eyes were closed. 

Every time he say however, Stiles got a good ol’ look at his back. More importantly the two baseball bats, crossed over, each with an assortment of nails sticking out the top of them, with a small cluster of wolfsbane where the bats crossed over. 

An old school style tattoo. 

It practically screamed ‘ _property of Stiles Stilinski_ ’. 

“ _Derek_.” Stiles said, rather calmly considering how fast his heart was racing. 

Derek sprung up, shifted, and clearly prepared for an attack. 

He shifted back once he realised it was just Stiles. 

“How did you do that?” Derek asked looking rather frantic. 

“ _Do what?_ ” Stiles asked. 

“ _Get in?_ ” 

“I opened. The door.” Stiles replied, albeit a little sarcastically, could you blame him, Derek had known all week and had decided to let Stiles suffer. 

“How did you mask you scent? And your heartbeat?” Derek asked, taking a step closer, a mix of frustration and concern. 

Huh. _Green eyes_. 

Stiles really wasn’t sure how he hadn’t pieced this together sooner. 

“So, turns out I’m an _Earth Mage_ , whatever the hell that means, oh and I adopted the _kitten_ , you know, the cute little grey one, oh and I got a _soul mate_ tattoo. 

Just my usual week.” Stiles commented, taking another step forward. If Stiles reached out now, he could touch Derek. 

“You got the tattoo, I- _I thought_ I was going to be alon-” Derek stuttered. 

“You thought you were going to be _alone_ , well news flash, you’re not. Even if I wasn’t here, you still have a pack.” Stiles replied. 

“ _Where’s_ … Can I see it?” Derek asked quietly. 

Stiles took his shirt off. 

And… Derek took a big step forward, their chests mere inches apart. 

“ _I like it_.” Derek said. 

“Of course you would, the only way you would like it more is if it said ‘ _Derek Hale owns this ass_ ’.” Stiles joked. 

He would have laughed too, because lets be real, he’s hilarious, but there appeared to be a mouth covering his, and he wasn’t going to make any move to remove it. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him as close as possible. 

Derek wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed, Stiles felt like saying ‘Derek buddy were as close as were gonna get’ but that wasn’t true, they could get _closer._

Right, well his slowly growing hard on just sped up tenfold. 

But it’s okay, so did Derek’s. 

Things got real intense though, when Stiles moved his hand. 

He begun trailing his hand down Derek’s back, and as he lay his hand over Derek’s tattoo, he thought he was going to pass out from how good it felt, like the rush of adrenaline of being on a roller coaster, and the feeling of having an orgasm plus the tension in the air during a lighting storm. 

As Derek placed his hand over Stiles’ tattoo, he could only imagine Derek felt the same way. 

He did if the moan he let out was any indication. 

No wait that was him moaning. 

Wait, no that was both of them. 

They stopped kissing to rest their foreheads together and to take a breather and Stiles noticed they were kneeling down. 

He giggled, like a teenage girl. 

He couldn’t help it. 

Derek laughed too, as he did, he pushed against Stiles tattoo, making Stiles lay down, on the very plush rug that Lydia had picked out. 

_God bless Lydia._

As Derek laid over him Stiles noticed that his pants felt kind of wet, huh, guess that feeling of an orgasm was a lot more literal and a lot less descriptive then he had thought. 

With a little feeling around and a lot of moaning on he and Derek’s behalf, he was able to deduce that Derek had come as well. 

_Good_. 

They managed to make their way over to Derek’s bed. 

“You really need your – _oh my god do that again_ – own room Derek” Stiles said once they were laying down. 

“Fine, I’ll rebuild the – _holy shit_ – old house, that good enough for you?” Derek replied. 

“Perfec- _mfph_ ” Stiles replied. 

They would have kept going if they hadn’t been interrupted by a small meow. 

“Buddy how in the hell did you get out of the house.” Stiles said to his kitten as he started to sit up. 

The kitten jumped onto the bed and well, wasn’t the size of a kitten. 

“ _Holy fuck_.” Was all the Stiles could say, because his precious little kitten was now around the size of a Great Dane, with very large teeth, and much longer fur, and what looked like horns, and spikes, they were definitely spikes. 

“I’m gonna take a stab in the dark and say Deaton didn’t really explain what happens to animals when they become familiars?” Derek asked. 

“ _Nope_.” Stiles said as he patted it on the head. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll easily shift back to his small size.” Derek explained. 

“Good.” 

***

“Hey babe.” Stiles asked. 

“ _Babe_?” Derek questioned. 

“Just go with it.” Stiles replied. 

“Okay. Yes babe?” Derek asked. 

“I’m going to call him _Tiny._ ” Stiles said with a huge grin on his face. 

“ _For fucks sake Stiles_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so apparently i'm on a fic writing streak???
> 
> anyways have some soulmate au with a bit of pining and a dash nsfw because I felt like it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out.
> 
> Comment/kudos if you liked this (remember you don't need to have an ao3 account to leave either :D)


End file.
